


Drinks

by orionsuccs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, F slur, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: they both got a crush, and they like aw fuck i cant believe you've done this.writing this with a general idea, but pretty improvised. tags will be updated as i go. who knows when i'll update ¯\_(ツ)_/¯twitter: @orionsuccs





	Drinks

Jesse paced around. More just to give himself something to do. He whistled a calm tune as he twirled his hat on his finger. Gabriel had stopped working on the pages in front of him for a few minutes, just watching Jesse pace instead. He listened to his ridiculous spurs chime along with his ever changing-tune. Watched his bandana and long locks bounce with each step and still each time he spun around.

“Ya like somethin’ ya see, Boss?” He didn’t stop walking when he asked, but he grew a cocky grin.

“Why’re you still here?” Gabe ignored the question and looked back down to his papers. McCree sauntered up to the desk and leaned on it, full-bodily, forcing at least part of himself into Gabe’s vision. 

“Ya promised when you finished, we could go out. I ain’t hungry yet, but we could go drinkin’.” Gabe scoffed.

“When did I say that? And you’re too young to drink.”

“Not here! In U-S-of-A maybe, but I’m old enough here. Europe’s like the cool dad. And ya told Jack, a couple months ago, that you’d take me out when I grew a beard as big as yours.”

Gabriel didn’t mind taking Jesse out somewhere, but that conversation between him and Jack was really meant only for them. He sighed heavily and touched his lips against his pressed together hands, eyes closed tightly.

“What… what else did I tell Jack?” Gabriel opened his eyes after his question. The kid did have a nice-looking beard now, even if it was a little messy.

“Oh, I dunno. I just heard that part when y’all came into the gym to watch us train.” Gabe relaxed slightly.

“Is that why you’ve been growing a beard? Just to get a free drink?” McCree grinned and that was the only answer he needed. “Alright let’s go.”

Jesse beamed and put his hat back on when he saw Gabriel make to stand up. Gabriel threw his beanie and hoodie on while Jesse grabbed his serape. Gabe kept telling him it wasn’t the best thing to keep him warm, but he loved it too much to pick anything else.

Jesse tried to walk into every bar they saw, while Gabriel dragged him back and led him along to a less seedy one. Gabriel hoped the most decent looking one wasn’t a strip club. He really didn’t want to experience that with Jesse on their first alcoholic outing alone.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gabe saw a nicer looking bar peeking out between a women’s clothing shop, that was already closed, and a one-screen movie theater that was on its last showing for the night. Gabriel headed in without a word and felt Jesse following him.

“What do you take?” McCree blinked then had the most forced smile stretch across his face.

“This is my first time drinkin’, remember?” He laughed, dropping the act immediately, and very vaguely motioned to the entire alcohol shelf. “Whiskey.”

Gabe only huffed at the act and the drink order. “I don’t even drink that shit.” Gabe called for a whiskey and Blue Hawaiian for himself before making to sit down in a booth. Despite the seat, Jesse chose to sit on the same side as him. Gabriel shrugged it off, knowing Jesse had also made the habit of sitting where they could see most of the room and the front door, in case they needed to take action.

Gabriel took the ridiculous crazy straw out of his drink, and he pulled off and nibbled at the fruit piled around the rim. He watched Jesse people watch next to him while he swirled his drink around, clinking the ice against the frosty glass.

When the hand holding the glass changed and Jesse’s free hand came down to the other man’s thigh, Gabriel nearly flinched, but that wouldn’t match his calm and uncaring persona. So he didn’t react to it, but inside he was memorizing the shape of that hand and letting the warmth burn him. Jesse hadn’t turned around, still feigning innocence while his thumb started to glide against Gabriel’s smooth pants.

Gabriel’s exhale stuttered, and he saw Jesse’s ear perk up like a wolf that heard its prey crunch a leaf. And prey he was.

McCree removed his hand and leaned back into Gabe. This was more comfortable. As much as Gabriel wanted Jesse, had told Jack how much he wanted him, they could do this part. They could lean against the others weight without any other expectations. They had done it many times before in missions. The first time was merely to keep warm before they were exhausted enough to get rest. Then it happened again, but this time there was no cold. They spoke and laughed until they drifted off comfortably, just like before, but there was no excuse to be close that time.

Gabriel shifted Jesse just a touch and put his hand in Jesse’s hair to pet and stroke. Gabe heard the faint jingle of Jesse’s spurs under the table, and he felt okay.

For a moment.

“Faggots!!” Some frat kid and his whooping friends had caught sight of Gabe and Jesse’s rather domestic display. If he was with any other human on earth, Gabriel would have jumped up and showed these kids who the real pussies were, but he didn’t get a chance before Jesse yelled back at them over the music.

“I don’t suppose you’d like some too? Think you’d look awfully pretty hoppin’ on my dick, boy!” Jesse finished with a grab at himself and a wink. The hecklers looked disgusted before shoving through the crowd to be pitiful somewhere else.

Jesse downed the remains of his drink and leaned back against Gabe again. The music thrummed through them, and they weren’t bothered for the rest of the night. On the stumbling walk back Gabriel kept laughing about how Jesse had reacted. They made their way down the street with their arm around the other’s shoulders.

“He wasn’t ready for that! God, kid, I think you mighta had him considerin’ it for a second!” Jesse’s snorted next to him and nearly lost his cigar.

“I learned a long time ago, if ya give a bully what they want they don’t know how to deal with it. Stopped my first school fight when I was still scrawny ‘cause I told the kid he was turnin’ me on. He got freaked out and just left me alone after.” Jesse laughed at his own memories. “Kid’s called me ‘Hillbilly Willy’ for a while, but you know how I like a good nickname, sweet cheeks.” Jesse rocked them to the left as he turned to wink at Reyes, the alcohol not helping in either of their systems.

Reyes plucked the cigar from Jesse’s mouth and brought it to his own to take a deep drag. It smelled just like Jesse, or, he guessed, Jesse smelled like the cigar. Either way it was Jesse. He took another drag and turned to look at the cowboy under his arm; he blew the smoke in his direction, but not on purpose. McCree blinked and turned to Reyes again. He stared for a second too long before gingerly taking the cigar out of his commander’s mouth and taking his own puff. Jesse tried to ignore how the end of it tasted like Gabriel and his fruity drink now.

“Yer gorgeous.” It slipped out quietly between the alcohol and the streetlamps illuminating Gabriel’s face like a goddamn angel.

“Don’t start. We’re too drunk for this shit.” It wasn’t a rejection. Jesse’s mind helpfully supplied. They ambled the rest of the way back to base in comfortable quiet, passing the cigar between the two of them and silently deciding not to step on the sidewalk cracks.

They were all the way in the base and swiping into the commander’s dorm before Jesse even realized.

“Hey, we passed my room.” Just a very late observation.

“You don’t get me drunk and then dump me in a cold bed to suffer alone. I’m a snuggler.” Jesse felt extra heat flood up to his face to join the warmth from the alcohol. They tripped over one another before Jesse was deposited on the bed, and Gabriel dropped to his knees.

“W-whoa! I thought ya said we were too drunk to be startin’ this.” Jesse held his hands out, ready to push Gabriel away, but the man just grumbled.

“Shut up, I’m gettin’ your stupid boots off.” He slurred. With not quite minimal difficulty, Reyes took off the jingling boots, and then his own, much quieter, combat boots. Gabriel had to focus quite hard to stand up before falling right into bed. “Take your dumb hat off and hold me, pendejo.”

Jesse just laughed at the insult for sounding so fake. He deposited his Stetson on the lampshade next to him and laid down with the man that had occupied his dreams for years.

 

\--

 

When Jesse woke up it was to a bright blue alarm, threatening to dig the knife of hangover deeper into his brain. He scrambled for the holo alarm, until the projector tumbled to the floor and shut itself off. Close enough.

He was in too much pain to bother doing anything besides laying right back down. His eyes flicked back open when he felt a hand touch his side.

“Mornin’, Boss.”

“We, uh… we didn’t… like…” Jesse watched the still sleepy commander stutter through his implication.

“No, sir. Believe you just said you needed a cuddle bug.” The big grin on his face was enough to make Gabriel scoff and punch McCree’s arm. They laughed.

“I didn’t mean to have that much to drink.” Gabriel sat up, holding his head and hissing. “We didn’t kill anyone either, right?”

“Just a few, but they started it.” Jesse grinned. Reyes only huffed and tossed his pillow back at Jesse in mock anger.

They had both stripped down to just their boxers at some point in the night. Gabriel was a damn furnace, and sleeping in jeans was always a regret. While Gabriel sat off the side of the bed, Jesse just stared at his back, watched the muscles work. He had seen him wear clothes that were basically a second skin, but they didn’t do him justice. He looked like carved marble and ebony, while Jesse knew he himself looked like sandpaper and desert. Rough and dirty.

Jesse was reaching out and touching the curves he admired before he realized. He couldn’t just pretend he wasn’t touching him, so he traced them and steeled himself.

“SEP really does a number on ya, huh?” A scar. Probably a grappling type of stab wound for its shape and angle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jesse rolled his eyes and pinched what he thought would be squish on Gabriel’s side before sitting up.

“It ain’t classified no more. You can tell me about it.”

“It’s still classified, technically… It just got leaked.” 

“Everyone knows about it now. Telling me about it isn’t gonna give the world anymore information.” Gabe sighed and leaned back on his hands.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That’s fine then.” Jesse stood and stretched. “Want me to bring you a coffee?” Gabe nodded and held the bridge of his nose. Jesse put his Stetson back on and walked out.

 

\--

 

Gabe had never seen a man so confident in only a stupid cowboy hat and a pair of boxers. God, it was hot. Jesse was going to grab them a coffee. Gabe had five minutes; ten minutes tops, if someone pulled Jesse into a conversation.

He got up and started a shower, that would at least be two birds with one stone. The water was searing, and Gabe liked it. He could pretend it was someone there with him when it was hot. Intimate touches always felt burning hot to him.

He remembered Jesse’s hand on his leg the night before. Imagined his whiskey warm scent when they were walking home. Felt the phantom tingle on his back where Jesse had touched him curiously.

He groaned. His knees ached when he dropped, but he liked it better like this. One hand gripping to the shower bar while his other teased at his hole. He didn’t have any lube in here because Jack used this shower a lot, and Gabe used his the same amount. He didn’t want to imagine Jack seeing a bottle of lube in his shower. He may have known about Gabe’s crush, but he didn’t know where his position stood, and Gabe didn’t want him to know. They were close friends, but that seemed like crossing a strange line to Gabe.

So there was no lube. Just hot water and soap and himself. He was debating just going raw and hoping the water would ease the way some, but he hadn’t done that since he was a teenager too scared to go out and buy lube.

He settled for just teasing himself. His mind played it around like Jesse was trying to get him to beg for it. Pressing and rubbing, but never pressing in. Gabe whined low in his throat mumbling ‘please’s into his fantasy and hearing his Jesse respond with snark.

When he couldn’t take it anymore and figured he was running out of time, he held himself and jerked off. He imagined Jesse had already used him and spent inside of him. McCree wouldn’t bother to get him off at first. He would make sure his own needs were sated before bothering with Gabriel. So he thrust into his hand imaging Jesse insulting him, and he came.

It was unsatisfying after the initial euphoria, but he’d rather have a bad JO session then sit and drink coffee with a hard on and the object of his desires.

When he left the shower there was a coffee waiting for him on his desk.


End file.
